


As long as you need

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "It's okay, we can stay out here for a while, as long as you need."





	As long as you need

Huffing and trembling Peter fell to his knees. Crawling throughout the facility, nothing more than panic filling his senses. He needed to see his father for reasons he couldn't understand.

"Peter?" His father's confused and worried tone called. Peter's tear stricken face snapped towards the voice, Tony rushing to his side and falling to his knees as well.

Clambering into his fathers arms, Peter heaved unable to catch his breath any longer. Tony instinctively held Peter to his chest, though craned Peter's head against his heart tilted down.

"Breathe sweetheart, calming breaths. Just follow me," Tony doing the same exercises Bruce had taught him. Peter weakly nodded, trying to follow his father's instructions.

But he still couldn't breathe, the building felt too cramped. It wasn't safe here, a repeated thought in his head. Peter tugged insistently at his father, "Outside," falling from his lips.

"Okay buddy, we'll go outside," Tony promised, lifting his son in a heap and quickly and carefully taking them outside. His bare feet were cold on the cool concrete, but if it helped Peter get some air in his lungs he didn't mind.

The things you do for the ones you love.

Nonsensible ramblings fell from Peter's lips, unintentionally he was winding himself up again. Tony hushed him, pressing kisses to his son's hairline.

"Peter, can you do something for me?" Tony asked gently. Peter shakily nodded.

"Can you name five things you see out here?"

Peter's watery and dazed eyes looked up at him, but he nodded nonetheless. Turning his head to scan the area.

"Hedges, the railing," His focus returning to his father, "You." Peter looked away trying to find the rest, "The lawn, and," He looked up at the sky, "The moon."

"That's good baby, now can you name four things you can touch out here?"

"You, the plant's and um... the rail. Your shirt..." Peter sniffled, his earlier freak-out nearly forgotten. His eyes no longer glassy, his pale hands wiping his own tears away now.

Tony smiled, gently kissing Peter's forehead before rocking him in his arms.

"Thank you," Peter whispered embarrassed.

"That's what I'm here for Peter," Tony concluded, meeting Peter's eyes. Peter nodded in turn, before cuddling under his father's chin.

"You think you're ready to go back in?" Tony prodded, regretting it when Peter's body went rigid in his arms. Tony shook his head into his hair, rubbing his arms up and down Peter's back.

"It's okay, we can stay out here for a while, as long as you need."


End file.
